Doomsday Ascending (Game)
Doomsday Ascending is a multi-part RPG designed by Bhaalspawn in RPG Maker. The game focuses on story and narrative, with little in the way of combat or typical RPG gameplay. It follows the storyline of the fanfic of the same name, albeit with several liberties taken to allow for minor player choice. Much of the game progresses through cutscenes.__TOC__ Development Doomsday Ascending was initially a small project so the designer could exercise his ability to work with the cutscene tools that RPG Maker had built in, using the first chapter of Doomsday Ascending as his training ground. As work continued, he made plans to adapt the entire story into a number of games, released in several installments, each one making use of new gameplay designs and scripts. Gameplay The player controls Ascentia Kortai on her mission to exterminate the Equestrian race, as it follows in the story. At several moments in the game, the player is given control of Twilight Sparkle and her friends, though it is little more than to advance to the next cutscene. A major feature is the game's choice system. Upon meeting several characters, the player is given the choice to either ease their spirit (Embody) or break their spirit (usually killing said character). These choices are counted against the player later in the game to give the player a choice-related stat increase for the two boss encounters. Breaking every character up to that point will give Attack boosts, embodying every character gives defense boosts, and choosing a mix will give speed and critical boosts. Breaking the spirit of a pony will also unlock a pornographic image to be viewed, though the game will ask the player if they wish to view it. According to the developer, the canon for each choice is as follows: Fluttershy - Ignore Applejack - Ignore Sweetie Belle - Embody Derpy - Break Shining Armor - Break Twilight Sparkle - Embody Future episodes will not use the Embody/Break system. Requirements Being a standalone game, Doomsday Ascending does not require Enterbrain's Runtime Package to be installed before playing. Operating System: Windows XP/Vista/7 Processor: 1.0 Ghz or better Video Card: 128MB or better RAM: 512MB or more Hard Drive Space: 600MB for each episode There is currently no support for Mac OS or Linux. Reception NintendoGal55 An extensive Let's Play of the first installment was done by Youtube User NintendoGal55, who praised the game's narrative and character design, and the insight into a larger world beyond Equestria. A seperate Let's Play was also made showcasing the game's NSFW content. Equestria Gaming In contrast to NintendoGal55's positivity, Equestria Gaming criticized the game for its lack of innovation, poor storytelling, overreliance on rule 34 content, and lack of overall effort. It was rewarded a score of 2/10. The review was taken with humor from the game's creator, Peet; many of his fans and followers were disgusted with it. After much pestering, he told his followers to take the word of Equestria Daily and its sibling sites with a grain of salt. According to him, since Doomsday Ascending was an experimental game he made for the purpose of learning how to use RPG Maker VX Ace rather than creating a proper game, he is unaffected by comments on its quality. Pony Hill During the development of Episode 1, Bhaalspawn posted a link to his blog that read "Your Number Came Up" with the link leading to a 4Shared file called "Pony Hill". When the game is booted up, the game window reads "Slaughtershy". When "New Game" is selected, the player begins as Twilight being encountered by an Eldrtich Fluttershy, before the game fades out and back in again, only slightly darker. The only direction to go is down, where the player encounters members of the Mane 6 and the Princesses. Upon touching each pony, a frightening image flashes on the screen with a distant scream. When the player reaches the end, a Discorded Twilight will run up to the player at high speed with her own scary image and play the theme from Lavender Town. This plays forever until the player closes the game. This game was made when Peet was drunk and bored. Remastered On April 7th development began for a completely remastered version which fix's most of the problems about the game, including, but not limited to complete re-made bosses, random battles have been added as well as leveling your character, a hard mode which not only makes the battles more difficult, but also adds new boss mechanics and boss battles, and new dialogue options. The NSFW content has also been completely removed and replaced with optional boss battles. Jerry "Bhaalspawn" Peet also did not return for the game, development has instead been taken over by Thesonicx666, and is currently set to be released by the end of the year. References External link(s) *Part 1 Download *Pony Hill Download Category:Fan games